


电波为何在星间穿行

by REDSquidQ



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDSquidQ/pseuds/REDSquidQ
Summary: 盖文&RK900双视角，一个并不科幻的太空背景故事口味私人 也许有过激的政治不正确言论
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 3





	电波为何在星间穿行

1  
“……首次由全仿生人组成的火星探索队伍，NASA的新一轮火星实验将由仿生人率先开启……”  
滴。  
盖文停下了手上的换台动作。电视机里的仿生人主持人脸上挂着职业微笑，拥有一张漂亮脸蛋的她正在滔滔不绝地讲着耶利哥今早召开的记者发布会上宣布的内容；而在另一边占据了大半个屏幕的实时转播图像里，是一张他熟悉得不能更熟悉的脸。防冲击头罩里平静而冷漠的表情，好像说明着他接下来即将进入的不是太空，而是搭乘飞机一般不值一提。  
他有两个月没碰过那张塑料质感的脸了，有时他甚至怀疑自己的记忆是不是开始出现退化的迹象。三周前的某天早晨盖文睁开眼，看着空荡荡的客厅居然也没觉得有什么不对。那一刻，他突然意识到自己的记忆在渐渐的从脑中流失，像指缝间滑落的砂子，最终坠入了由大片废弃回忆组成的海滩之中。  
“……耶利哥方面表示未曾得知有该计划，并承诺将持续追究此次行动是否符合三名仿生人的自身意愿。”  
耶利哥失败得很彻底。仿生人都在发射台了，他们才想起什么自身意愿。那些穿着光鲜亮丽的教授和人类政客们只会坐在安全的演播厅里，说着被引用到泛滥的法律条文，但没人会冲去发射现场把那三个被他们称为“人类强迫参与”的仿生人给救出来。  
对，救出来，盖文想，没人会去解救仿生人宇航员，他们只想看好戏。他不停地搓动着左手食指指尖的一块翘起的皮肤，刺痛感随着发射时间的逐渐接近而变得越来越清晰，他猜测那块地方已经出血了，说不定连创口贴都快盖不住，但他仍然没有停下。  
“……主引擎启动倒计时，十，九，八，七，六……”  
画面里的主持人终于闭上了嘴巴，和另外两个仿生人一起表情严肃地看着演播厅里的LED屏幕——发射现场传回的画面。盖文抬起手，将左手食指放在牙齿间狠狠地咬了一下，铁锈的腥味和疼痛的感觉充斥着他的神经，他下意识舔了舔那块伤口。  
“……主引擎启动，五，四，三，二……”  
画面里的仿生人突然抬头看了监视器一眼，盖文知道这双灰色眼睛想看谁。他毫不怀疑仿生人在刚刚进入驾驶舱时就立刻搞清楚了那个监视器的位置，就像他无数次当着自己的面黑掉各种监控系统那样驾轻就熟。  
“……一，加速器点火……”  
监控画面剧烈地抖动了起来，仿生人把目光移回了身前的系统操控屏幕，他伸手按了下什么，印在右手臂宇航服外的黑色编号就这样自然而然的出现在了画面里。  
RK900 #313248317-87。  
盖文欠身从茶几上抽出一张纸巾，在流血的食指上随意的裹了裹，他不再需要刺激了，那行黑色的字足以让他清醒。他看到转播画面中那个笔直冲向蓝天的火箭已经渐渐没了踪影，NASA那帮家伙真厉害，他想，他们飞的越来越快，这帮坚定的科学无神论者们恐怕是世界上最迫不及待想要和上帝见上一面的人。  
“哼。”他轻蔑地笑了一声，为自己刚刚的想法感到羞耻。那块被血染红了的纸巾正黏糊糊地贴着他的皮肤，产生了一种怪异的痒。“操。”他低声骂了句，果断地揭掉了纸巾，把它揉成一团丢在茶几上，翘起脚开始看电视。底部的滚动新闻告诉他NASA宣布发射成功，感谢NASA，盖文长舒了一口气，人们终于可以走上街头欢呼庆祝了。他听到主持人又重新聊起了发射前的话题，两名仿生人教授在她的诱导性提问下激烈地讨论着航天计划只派仿生人是否符合法案的规定。  
无聊。盖文揉着太阳穴，抬手关掉吵个不停的电视，向右一歪倒在了柔软的坐垫里。  
如果可以的话，他想睡个长达三年时间的觉。

2  
“他们需要我。”  
走在前面的男人停下了脚步，跟在他身后的RK900也停住了步子，看到了意料之中充满愤怒的脸。  
“需要你？救世主先生，这个世界需要你的地方多了去了。”盖文转身用力戳了戳RK900的胸口，他今天的力气比平常大，这也在意料之中，但RK900还是微微向后倒了一下，“那些战场，那些在火药和爆炸中身亡的人类，他们都需要你。”  
盖文揪住他的领子，强迫RK900低下头与自己对视。RK900知道现在气氛做这样的举动不合时宜，但他仍然盯着盖文的眼睛，想把对方的每一处细节都完完整整地刻画在软体里。  
“你快去解救全世界。”他又被向下扯了一点。通常遇上这种情况，他们下一秒就会开始接吻，但现在的盖文显然不是这个意思，他恨不得抵着RK900的鼻尖破口大骂。系统提示他扫描完成，RK900看着眼前眉头紧皱的盖文，决定用沉默来回应他的无理要求。  
“你只是想留下名字，在历史上，在以后学校里的教科书上，在第一批登陆火星建设基地的仿生人后面永远的跟着你的名字。”  
他被用力推开了，与灰色的无机质墙面撞在一起，塑料外壳发出咯的一声。RK900伸手撑住墙面。他看到气愤的人类垂下了双手，用复杂的眼神打量着自己。  
“这不是仿生人第一次进入太空了，盖文，我不会留下名字。”他思索了几秒，指出了事实，这也是NASA给他的官方说法，“我只是觉得，他们需要我，所以我得去。”  
但人类显然没能接受这样的说辞，他瞪大了眼睛，一拳打在RK900耳朵旁边的墙面上。这一定很疼，RK900想，但盖文连眉毛都没动一下，也许是怒气麻痹了他的痛觉。盖文需要疗伤，他不该在这个时候把自己弄伤的。他刚刚这么一想，接收到信号的软体立刻将全套步骤闪烁着置顶到了任务列表的第一层。  
“那底特律警局呢？它需不需要你？”  
“据我的计算，就现在的条件而言，DPD的办案进程并不会因我的缺席而受到影响，况且我完全相信你的工作能力，盖文。”  
数据，又是数据。RK900知道盖文讨厌冷冰冰的数据分析，这和他正好相反，他相信数据的结果。正是这些东西告诉他此刻如果表现为感性将会不利于接下来的分别，盖文的情绪激动，所以需要有人来承担这份理智。他伸出手，想要握住盖文受伤的拳头，但被对方先一步躲开了。  
“你马上就要走了，我不想跟你吵架，但是……”  
盖文揪起RK900的衣服，贴在他胸口说了句什么，声音太小，仿佛微弱的气流擦过音频处理器，他一个字都没能听清。

3  
NASA来找他了，他有些吃惊但并不意外。  
密闭的会议室里，两名穿着西装的员工显然都不太高兴，他们鞋底叩击地面的频率有些过高，盖文猜测这两个倒霉蛋兴许是抽到了下下签，所以才会被自己的同事丢来与脾气暴躁的警探谈判。  
见他在对面的椅子上坐了下来，其中一个西装男便直截了当的说出了他们此行的目的。RK900 #313248317-87，果然是因为这个二十万分之一脱颖而出的原型机。盖文瞟了眼站在墙角仿生人，作为谈话内容的主角，他表现得毫不在意，只是盯着天花板上的日光灯发呆。  
“为什么偏偏是他？”盖文打断对方的官腔说辞，冲着RK900抬了抬下巴问。  
“我们需要异常仿生人。”NASA的员工真勇敢，这样政治不正确的词现如今已没有几个家伙敢大大咧咧地说出口了，但西装男二号却反而用清晰的吐字强调了它，“我们需要一个和人类长期接触过的异常仿生人，因为我们要他能在危急情况下做出保命优先的反应。”  
“危急情况？那算了，你们请回吧。”见盖文站起身准备走，西装男一号停下了手上转个不停的笔，往桌子上用力一磕。  
“我必须提醒你，里德先生。”自从盖文进来后就一直懒懒散散的他终于摆出了强硬的姿态，“RK900 #313248317-87从归属上来说，是受雇于政府的。所以，即使他现在是你的搭档，和你同居，或者你们也许是什么更亲密的关系之类的，我们都不在乎。我们只想告诉你，你没有权利拒绝这个安排。”  
他们搬出了最终武器，盖文感觉到指甲陷在手掌里带来的刺痛，他又瞟了一眼墙角的仿生人，日光灯有那么好看吗？“那谁有，他自己有吗？”他讥讽地说。  
“他当然有，里德先生。根据仿生人法案规定，仿生人与人类享有同样平等的权利。所以，不论是你或者我们，都无法强制RK900 #313248317-87按照我们的意愿行动。”  
“人权？”盖文忍不住笑出声，“你还好意思跟我提人权，这就是你们所谓的人权？”  
西装男们对视了一下，好像明白了什么。他们转头看着盖文，用怜悯的语气说道：“里德先生，我猜测你也许还不知道，你的搭档RK900 #313248317-87本人，从一开始就完全同意参加这次的太空计划。”  
警探表情僵住了，这是他们一直期待的反应，像电影中傻乎乎地相信自己队友、却在决战之际被告知其实对方一直都是反派卧底的主角一样，他除了瞪大眼睛和试着调整紧张的呼吸以外，暂时失去了对自己身体的控制权。他不可思议地望向了那个靠在墙角的仿生人，这下他终于明白RK900对日光灯如此感兴趣的原因了。  
“你想去，那你他妈就去吧……”  
他一脚踢开凳子，摔门而出。

4  
RK900漂浮在控制台前，飞速处理着地面指挥中心发来的各种校准要求。在过去的两个月里，靠着仿生人优秀的学习天赋，他对于航天器的操作已了如指掌，甚至相比那两个同类搭档，他说不定能更胜一筹。  
担任着生物科研工作的女性仿生人宇航员打着旋从他背后飘过。RK900十分怀疑地面上那些人类声称飞船里只有自己一名异常仿生人的发言究竟可不可信，但他一向是任务优先，这样并不重要的小疑惑被他暂时抛在了脑后。  
全部检测完毕。他将手从控制台移开，恢复了模拟皮肤层。突然松懈的状态让那个多日以来在他软体里滋滋作响的噪声猛地被放大了，RK900自检了几遍也没能找出产生原因。也许是无处不在的宇宙射线对他的机体造成了一些难以察觉的影响，毕竟当初的模控生命设计师肯定没想过要给军用仿生人安装防护措施。  
他慢悠悠的向一扇小窗户飘去，靠在透明板上，看着窗外的那颗蓝色星球。此时的底特律正处于黑夜，盖文应该已经睡着了，如果他不失眠的话。RK900走前特地拜托康纳帮自己时不时注意一下盖文的精神状态，现在这成了一个无法忽略的事实：从这几天康纳传来的图片不难看出，盖文的黑眼圈越来越重了。  
“你在看什么？”科学家缓慢地翻滚飘到他身边，用手撑住飞船墙壁使自己停下了旋转。她歪头看了眼窗外的景色，问RK900。  
“地球，没什么。”RK900仍然盯着那些白色的云层，但它们似乎不能引起科学家的兴趣。她转过身，换成平躺的姿势悬浮在空气里。“听说你和人类住在一起？”她继续发问，也许在科学家看来，异常仿生人远比数亿年如一日的地球更加有趣。RK900扭过头，看到她的脑袋正以一种诡异的角度悬挂着，金色的长发在无重力环境下随着她的动作缓缓飘动。  
“是的。”他回答对方，用没有感情的机械语气。好在仿生人不像人类那么敏感，她对RK900的冷漠态度并不在意，好奇科学家的关注重点不是这个。“那是什么感觉？”她又问了一个问题，非常抽象、难以形容，RK900想。  
“你没有和人类接触过吗？”  
面对提问的科学家眨了眨眼，她转了一百八十度，换成正向与RK900平视。“不，我从一开始就在NASA的实验室里了。”她轻描淡写地说，“他们不和我住在一块，我也不知道外面是什么样子。”  
同情，他认为自己对那个科学家仿生人产生了同情的情绪。和人类住在一起的感觉难以形容，但总之也比这过于安静的宇宙好多了，RK900不知该如何向对方传达这种感受。他想起躺在盖文床上的时候，有弹性的床垫总是能放大他的任何小动作，于是盖文常常会因为身下的震动而惊醒，跨坐在自己身上开始对他进行垃圾话教学；他也没告诉过盖文，自己不止一次偷偷地把头埋进床单和枕头里，试图让盖文的味道将他团团包围，人类如果知道了一定会气得跳起来一拳打在他的脸上。  
现在，他倒是有些想念那个味道了。  
“抱歉，我不是有意提这个问题的。”他决定终止这段谈话。没能得到答案的科学家飘向了另一个通道，金色的头发最终消失在了拐角处，RK900松了口气，闭上眼回到了自己的禅意花园。  
在康纳的帮助下，他利用出发前的最后两个月时间往这里添加了许多“无意义”的设置，比如会随机变化的云、能听见声音却永远无法在树枝上找到的鸟和可以按他心情调节的风。他趴在草坪里，试着忽略那股时而微弱时而明显的噪音，让模拟青草蹭着他的手掌和脸颊。他十分满意自己设置的触感，和地球上一样真实。

5  
“三天内我要见到结案报告。”  
“你跟上帝说去吧！”盖文抱着一大堆的资料关上门，临走前还不怕死的冲着杰弗里翻了个白眼。他把满肚子的怨气都撒在了那叠被砰地一声丢在桌面的无辜纸质资料上，恰好经过的汉克差点跳了起来，用责怪的眼神瞟了瞟他。  
换做平常，他一定会欠揍地问汉克你看什么看个屁，但现在他累的快要虚脱，只想融化在椅子里，这样杰弗里就绝不会要求一滩水去撰写报告。RK900那个傻子的估计大错特错，他生气地想，我他妈快要忙死了。  
“垃圾仿生人。”他看着对面的无人办公桌小声骂了一句，在此之前他从未意识到RK900给他带来了这么多的便利，非要等对方飘在四万多千米的高空之上后，他才由衷地怀念起了过去的美好时光。高效先进的仿生人主动承担了许多盖文不愿去做的麻烦事，当然这仅仅只是RK900在DPD工作上的优秀表现；下班之后，他的各项技能也完全不输给家政仿生人和伊甸园俱乐部里的HR400。模控生命最先进的原型机，为了盖文学特地去学了多项计划外的功能，一台能当三台用，盖文大概是全世界最幸运的警察。  
然而事实是，最幸运的警察已经很久没有享受到三合一仿生人所带来的贴心“服务”了，倒不如说现在的糟糕情况反而加重了他对RK900的不满。正当他独自坐在扶手椅里生闷气时，口袋里的手机突然快速地震动了几下，盖文掏出一看，竟然是“垃圾仿生人”主动打了个电话来找骂。  
“看来你每天都如此清闲，宇航员先生，”通话刚刚接通，还没等对方开口，盖文就先换上了熟练的嘲讽模式，“甚至有空给我打电话？  
“我所在的航天器每时每刻都在向地球发射无数的电波讯号，”RK900一本正经的声音从扬声器里传了出来，“我认为在其中加上一条指向地球表面的某个人类的特殊私人线路也不算过分。”  
NASA肯定没想过会有这样一天。盖文无声的笑了笑，随手抓起一份资料简单地扫阅着：“所以你又有什么想说的？发现了外星人还是拍下了什么了不起的新发现？”  
“都不是，盖文。”RK900的声音突然变得柔和了起来，快速变脸确实是他的技能之一，盖文对此十分熟悉，“是我刚刚从窗口望向地球的时候，发现没有云层的那块地方应该包含了底特律，所以我想到了……”  
“真的？”盖文丢下看到一半的资料，不顾周围同事的疑惑目光，冲出了警局，站在人行道上抬头向白晃晃的天空望去。诚如RK900所说的那样，湛蓝的天空中竟然连一片云都没有，但他仍然看不见RK900所在的飞船……不，他当然不可能看见，这又不是飞机。盖文在心里为自己一闪而过的愚蠢想法感到好笑。  
白天的阳光过于刺眼，但盖文还是瞪大了眼睛凝视着头顶的那片蓝天。他听到手机里传来RK900轻轻的笑声，仿生人似乎被什么逗乐了：“你不会在抬头看天空吧，盖文？”  
“想得美，我他妈才不会出去看你。”他眨了眨眼，什么液体顺着眼角流了下来，盖文抬手用袖子擦了擦，疼痛让他迫不得已的闭上了眼，但那有些发白的残像仍然在他一片漆黑的视野闪闪发光。  
“你知道你看不见我的。”听不出情绪的话语从紧贴着皮肤的扬声器传到了他的耳朵，盖文睁开眼，又一次抬头望向了蓝天。“我知道，只有NASA的那帮家伙能看得见你。”  
声波能传递感情吗，盖文对此十分怀疑。但他仍然听出了大气层之外的RK900语气中拼命想要隐藏的寂寞情绪，窒息感突然从他脚下的行道砖中破土而出，缠住他仿佛石化的双腿，蜿蜒着向上身爬去，在他的胸口层层堆积，犹如一块巨石压住了他的气管。他知道RK900就在自己头顶上这片无边无际的空中，距离他有四万多千米，但他们却渺小得无法看见彼此。  
他猜测在电话那头沉默着的RK900已经从自己逐渐沉重的呼吸声中明白了一切。  
“好好工作，塑料罐头。”最后，他只说了这样一句话。

6  
仿生人不需要娱乐，尤其是对于没有异常的仿生人而言，他们根本不知道除了任务以外还能干什么。  
这应该就是现在飞船舱内气氛如此尴尬的主要原因。  
RK900看着将自己绑在舱壁上以免不小心飘走的仿生人工程师，他正在闭着眼待机，据他说这样才能维持高效；在他的对面，科学家女士刚刚检查完那些被冷冻起来的实验品，她似乎特别喜欢使用旋转的姿势在舱内移动，被绑在脑后的金发这次终于没有胡乱地飘在空中。  
“你的任务完成了？”她问了个显而易见的问题，RK900点点头。他刚刚与地面指挥中心共同协调了几个军事卫星的轨道，并将某些新型武器的控制系统加载到了那些时刻监视着地球的小家伙们身上。  
他正准备去控制台做今天的例行检查，就被屏幕上突然出现的【右侧引擎故障】警告提示转移了注意力。然而没等他伸手连接系统查看问题的原因，前一秒还仿佛死机了的工程师就恢复了运转，扯开固定自己的绑扣，抓起脚边的工具箱就向动力室飘去。  
“我去检查一下。”RK900回过头时通道已空无一人，只收到了对方为了便捷直接传输到他脑中的信息。  
“工程师真辛苦。”科学家也凑到控制台前看着红色的警告提示，她的目光停留在RK900褪去皮肤层的手掌上，不知为何，RK900有种被解剖刀盯着的感觉。  
“你是不是异常仿生人？”他问出了那个困扰自己多日的疑惑，科学家的种种反应都让他足够怀疑“只有一个异常仿生人”这句话的真实性。  
“都在这里了还问是不是异常有什么意义？”科学家抬头看了他一眼，“异常了又如何，我们能去哪？逃出去成为太空垃圾吗？”  
气氛变得更加尴尬，RK900收回了连接控制台的右手，系统告诉他工程师已经迅速且高效地找到了故障的原因并修理完成。他抿着嘴不知道该说什么，对方将他并不愿面对的事实尖锐地挑出来摆在了他眼前，他听到那股噪声嗞嗞地响着，像电流快速穿过他的体内。  
“所以做异常仿生人感觉如何？”见他又一次用沉默来回应自己，科学家用自己擅长的发问打破了尴尬。她总是通过提问向RK900了解各种她在NASA实验室里没接触过的东西，反正在寂静无声的太空也没什么有趣的事，所以即便RK900觉得她有些过于的絮絮叨叨，但还是耐着性子努力配合着她的求知欲。  
“异常仿生人，”他想了想打破红墙之后的种种体验，“很奇妙，有种重获新生的感觉。”他告诉科学家自己的软体是如何逐渐变得不再稳定，各种人类化的情绪设置冲进了他原本精密的系统，以及他不在是任务优先的计算程序，盖文的一切在他的处理方案中变得越来越重要。  
“听起来也没那么好。”科学家托着下巴思索着，RK900忍住了想质问她如何判断好或不好的冲动。他没能纠结太久，好奇科学家就立刻发出了下一个疑问：“你每天都在跟地球上的一个人类通话？”  
“是的，怎么了？”RK900突然紧张了起来，嗞嗞的噪音从他的音频处理器划过，他现在暂时不想去关心这个一直被搁置的问题。他自以为这个举动除了盖文和分析了电波讯号才会发现不对劲的NASA以外，没人有第三个人会知道。科学家机敏的眼神让他的警示灯高亮，身体不自觉地摆出了防御的姿势。  
“真好，还有人在想着你，不是因为任务而是别的原因。”  
科学家轻轻拍了拍他僵硬的胸口，转身向冷冻室飘去了。脑内的那股噪声似乎因为她意义不明的动作而变得清晰了一点，但RK900还是搞不明白它到底从哪发出的。

7  
刚从咖啡店走出来，盖文就看到了那群举着牌子的游行队伍。他们不难忽略，高声呼喊的人群和五颜六色的自制牌都足以吸引街边每一个人的目光。  
“操。”他咬牙切齿地骂了一句，钻进车里启动引擎，将那群阻碍交通的家伙丢在了身后，向自己的公寓驶去。  
那群家伙可笑极了，就因为NASA在仿生人革命后还坚持派了三个仿生人上太空，他们便开始质疑人权，被愚蠢的言论煽动得认为这也是政府的丑陋阴谋中的一环。我们送人类上太空多少年了，盖文想，以前他们怎么没有大喊不公平？  
他想起在遥远的学生时代，每当朋友们谈论到在航空灾难中逝世的宇航员时，那个年少无知的自己总是会学着曾经来学校演讲美国航天史的NASA工程师，用骄傲的语气说出“这些英雄们都是抱着单程旅途的信念登上的飞船，伟大的历史进程里总要有人勇敢的去付出代价”这样不痛不痒的漂亮话。老天在上，当这代价真正落到他自己头上时，他却只想说一句放屁！  
他把车熄了火，享受着片刻的黑暗，咖啡的香味飘满了整个车内，使他想起还有这样一杯东西放在手边。如你所愿，他这么想着，抓起杯子将散发着诱人香气的咖啡一口喝完。当他刚刚踏进家门，还没来得及丢掉手上的空杯子时，就接到了RK900打来的电话。盖文一边用脚蹬掉鞋子，一边歪头夹着手机。他听到RK900用在办公室里的那副正经语调说：“我猜测这时你应该刚刚到家，里德警探。”  
“现在你可以切换成非工作模式了，仿生预言家。”他边说边走向茶几，随手将纸杯丢在桌上，接着向后一仰，疲惫地倒进了沙发里，“这次又有什么新鲜事儿要跟我说？”  
“根据NASA发来的最新指令，明天我们将进行第一次加速，目的在于从地球轨道进入椭圆加速轨道，在航行一段时间之后，当然这段时间其实也要很久，我们会第二次加入进入火星……”  
“请他妈说人话谢谢，科学家先生。”盖文捏着鼻梁叹了口气，RK900的气人能力并没有随着时间的推移而下降，说不定还NASA那多学了几招。  
仿生人没有立刻回答他，盖文猜测对方是不是在斟酌词句，以便电话这头的无知人类可以顺利理解那些乱七八糟的说明。他并不介意这无声的沉默，在他心底里某个不愿意承认的地方，有人在小声地宣布只要RK900能打电话来就够了。  
“也就是说，明天我们就要正式起航前往火星了，盖文。”过了起码有半分钟，RK900才重新开了口，“随着距离的变远，讯号传输的时间也会变长，不过也只有一到两秒的延迟而已。但我……”  
仿生人的处理速度也许不适合太空的失重环境，盖文心想，平常的他总是能快速做出反应。“一两秒没什么。”他安慰对方，“我习惯了。”RK900的描述让盖文想起年轻时的网络延迟，那个时候他和朋友们会截下因网络卡顿而出现的各种扭曲表情，电脑手机云端全部保存一份，日后见面时拿来互相嘲笑对方。他突然想问RK900是不是也能和自己视频，毕竟他最近一次看到仿生人的脸还是在官方的新闻上。  
他在心里大声地承认自己确实想见他了。但不知为何开口却说出：“祝你火星之旅愉快，探险家，希望你能喜欢那个星球。”这种连草稿都没有打，就从声带一路滑向了舌头的话。  
又是一阵无声的沉默，闭着眼睛的盖文听到RK900在电话那头缓慢地说：“我最喜欢的地方还是你的公寓，盖文。”  
他翻身把脸埋进沙发上的靠枕。直到他挂了电话，那句在心中反复涂抹的、足够任性的“既然喜欢就赶紧回来”，最终也还是没能说出口。

8  
【右侧引擎故障】  
“这不对劲，”工程师在进入太空后第一次露出了疑惑的表情，“我已经确认修好了。”  
没等RK900和科学家回答，他就自顾地拎起工具箱，头也不回地向飞船另一端跑去，留下两个迷茫的仿生人在控制台前对视。  
“我检查一下程序。”RK900将手褪去皮肤层与控制台连接，这个动作他几乎每天都要做上数十次，因此科学家也终于不再用扫描般的眼神盯着自己了。  
“那我去看看他，真可怜。”科学家眨了眨眼，转身飘向了工程师背影消失的那条通道。  
“等等……”  
“抱歉，伙计们，我……”  
几乎在同时，RK900刚检测到了一个危险的程序错误，软体就收到了来自工程师未能说完的一句讯息。他回过头，看到微微侧身的科学家正用疑问的眼神看着自己，这个眼神通常伴随着的是一连串的发问；而在她的背后，巨大的震动炸开了远处的舱门，RK900看到滚着黑烟的火焰悄无声息地从隔离门后逐渐靠近。  
“我们要死了。”他收到了来自科学家直接传到软体的讯息，平静，没有一丝颤抖。  
【记忆上传中……】  
死亡。大量的画面在RK900的软体中快速闪过，审讯室里抓着他胳膊绝望地说我不还想死请你帮帮我的仿生人；被盖文揍倒在地上还要破口大骂一句你去死吧的嫌疑犯；他和盖文拼命拦着的受害人家属，但精神崩溃的人类还是越过了他们的肩头指着凶手哭喊为什么不是你去死；仿生人坟墓旁，盖文抽着烟对他说你看它们都死了，他却冷静地反问对方你指的是实体还是精神？  
他终于发现那个多日以来一直在软体中嗞嗞作响的噪音正在逐渐变得清晰，拼凑成了一句断断续续的话，音频处理器告诉他这是属于盖文的声音。  
“如果你死了怎么办？”  
这是离别的那天，盖文揪着他衣服时说的话，从一开始他就清清楚楚的听到了。只不过因为每一个词语都沉重得像巨石，一块又一块地砸在他身上，直接让他那引以为傲精密的程序停止运算了数秒，所以他根本不记得。  
人类头发蹭着他胸口的触感，拳头捶在塑料躯壳的力度，急促的呼吸声和指间流下的红色血液，一个不差的都被储存在了软体里，但却被他无意识地藏在了某处，甚至连自检程序都悄悄地避开了它们。  
他看着从通道尽头逐渐靠近的爆炸火焰，裂开的舱体四处飞散，黑烟将所到之处的一切尽数吞噬。死神伴随着火花向他走来，那句话也在他脑内变得越来越清晰。  
“那么我呢，RK900，我呢？”  
如果不是在无声的真空里，他应该已经被隆隆的爆炸声，金属碰撞、弯折发出的刺耳尖叫和响个不停的警报系统团团围住，而现在，盖文·里德绝望的质问成为了RK900脑中唯一的音源。  
它们一字一顿的，像火箭发射前的倒数，响彻在RK900脑中禅意花园的每个角落。  
“我他妈的也需要你啊。”

**Author's Note:**

> 1.老美的飞船又炸了，我很抱歉。虽然NASA看上去像是大反派，但我真的没有黑NASA的意图，NASA粉请不要打我！  
> 2.RK900所在的飞船是在地球轨道转了几圈之后才飞往转移轨道的，但这样操作实际是否可行我其实也不太确定。现在老美家的火星探测器都是一炮（？）直接打上转移轨道的，看了几篇天书一样的论文也没搞懂轨道的计算方法，但鉴于《底特律》原作杂志里说2038年已经可以月球旅行了，所以就假定老美家有钱任性吧（x  
> 3.文中角色的说法并不代表我的观点，只是模拟在那样场景下他们可能会产生的想法。  
> 4.非航空航天专业，告别物理学也差不多有四五年了，如果您恰好懂得这个方面的内容并发现了不科学的bug，请私信告诉我，谢谢！


End file.
